gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mutineer's Army
}} Once the guildmaster had proved himself to be more than a match for any opposition, the guild saw a great era of peace. This golden age was only broken when, as Bladehound (and a group of four other guild members) fought the Hive Queen on Perdida, a shot was fired at one of the new recruits. It missed, but the distraction gave the Hive Queen time to strike the victim down with her sting. The pirate screamed in agony and fell lifeless to the ground. The guildmaster cleaved the great wasp in two with his sword and rushed to check the pulse of his injured guildmate, finding the poor crewman to be beyond their aid. As another of bladehound's companions began coating his bullets in venom, another shot, fired by the same foe, hit its mark. as they carried Their wounded guild member towards the edge of the jungle, they could all hear gunshots in the distance. By the time they reached The Storm Dragon, their guildmate could go no further, so weak was he from his wound. Bladehound reached into the wound and pulled from it the metal sphere. Bladehound's arm instantly felt numb. He immediately threw the cursed shot into the sea. He poured elixir onto the wound and slowly pulled his companion to his feet, saying: "Take a sloop to Padres and inform the council that we may be found at Raven's Cove." He did as he was told and sailed to Padres with the intention of giving Bladehound's message to the council. Unfortunatly, his ship never reached its destination. Shot down by a Death Omen, it sank beneath the waves and was lost. Meanwhile, Bladehound's remaining crew sailed in the direction of Raven's Cove. Only two of the original four remained: Matthew Stormhawk and Bob McBam. Of the three, only Bladehound knew just how much danger was upon them. Stormhawk served as first mate and Mcbam as gunner, while Bladehound sailed the Storm Dragon away from the jungles of Perdida. Alas, Raven's cove was guarded by the Queen Anne herself! There would be no going to raven's cove now. "Captain," asked Stormhawk, "what now?" Unable to dock at raven's cove, Bladehound made instead for Isla Cangrejos. As the night deepened, Bladehound thought how he could have used the rage ghosts as cover from this greater threat. As they neared Cangrejos, they saw it was guarded by a fleet of EITC warships. Bladehound ordered his guildmates prepare for battle. as they manned the cannons, the guildmaster looked behind him and saw a dark frigate on the horizon. There was no time to waste. The Storm Dragon Pushed forward and rammed the first of the warships. Cannons bellowed as McBam and Stormhawk fought for their lives. Flaming cannonballs pounded against both vessels. The guildmaster ordered an open fire as the broadsides of the enemy rumbled and shot fire and lightning at the crew of the Storm Dragon. The rest of the EITC fleet pounded upon the hull as only the first warship sank below the surface. "Get to land!" shouted Bladehound as his guildmates fired the cannons. They immediately rushed to a breech in the hull and began to patch it. A barrel of explosives landed aboard the Storm Dragon and blew a great crack in her side. As a second barrel flew towards the ship, Bladehound unfurled the sails and outran the rain of fire. The ship docked at the island and they were safe from the terrible warships. "We made it, Captain!" cried Stormhawk, yet even as he spoke they were not safe. The sloop which Bladehound had seen was now upon them and its crew climbed out and aproached the companions. They were three in number and all of the same guild: "Matt's Merciless". At the front, leading them was Mutineer Matt... The former guild member pointed his pistol at Bladehound, demanding his surrender. The mutineer now held the weapon in his left hand, for his right was missing all its fingers. "I will never leave my guild to be ravaged by your hand!" shouted Bladehound, "Guildmates, by your loyalties I call you to war!" It was then that the guilds of Dragon Gardener and Matt's Merciless went into battle, Stormhawk striking viciously with his cutlass and McBam bombarding their foes with his great scattergun. Bladehound and Mutineer Matt now dueled, Bladehound with his broadsword and Matt with his sabre. Matt fought for revenge while Bladehound fought to protect his guild members. Bladehound was slowly but surely driving his challenger to his knees, yet the fight between their crews was more evenly matched. Bladehound Threw a knife at Jacques le Blanc, who charged through the enemy lines and gave Bladehound's crew a chance to defeat their enemies. bladehound leapt out of the way as the undead general slashed Matt's sabre out of his hand and severed the mutineer's thumb. Stormhawk and McBam too drove away their enemies, who ran with the injured mutineer into the darkness. It was in this way that the golden age of the Dragon Gardener was able to continue, fearing not rivals nor undead. Mutineer Matt and his guild were disbanded and the traitor himself was never seen again. For their bravery and loyalty, Matthew Stormhawk and Bob McBam were awarded the rank of veteran. They sailed with Bladehound many times after that. Dragon Gardener was safe. Category:True Stories